


Family Outing

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Family Trip, Multi, Slice of Life, cute kid shenanigans, the boys being parents, this is pure self indulgent for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: It's been over a decade since the boys' battle lover days. A lot has happened. They're adults now, have kids, jobs and busy lives. Perhaps too busy? Hence why it is time for a family outing. They go on a vacation to Europe and visit one of the continent's best amusement parks.





	1. Starting point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FillyRica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FillyRica/gifts).



> There will be OCs in this fanfic, and those OCs are... the boys' children. I try to mention their ages in the story, but decided that it's even more helpful to list them here.
> 
> \- Kinugawa Ikari is 7   
> \- Kinugawa Ami is 4   
> \- Kusatsu Arashi is 4,5   
> \- Arima Rei is 5   
> \- Arima Hana is 4   
> \- Naruko Sakura is 3 
> 
> En, Atsushi, Ibushi and Kinshirou are 30   
> Io, Akoya and Madoka are 29   
> Ryuu is 28.  
> Yumoto is 27

It was all Akoya's idea really. In the end it all happened thanks to a series of factors. Kinshirou wanted to give Atsushi and En gift for their wedding anniversary. Akoya wanted to travel to Europe again. Madoka happened to know En was struggling with writers' block for his next book. So, he could use something inspiring. And they all wanted a small vacation with their families.

All those factors combined is what resulted in the large group of friends going to the Netherlands for a week.

And there, there was one place Akoya really wanted to visit. And so, did all the kids after he told them about it. It wasn't Amsterdam. Not Rotterdam. It was the Efteling.

"It's like a vintage fairy tale theme park." Akoya explained again that morning at the train station on the day they'd actually go to the amusement park. Akoya happily clasping his hands together. The moment he'd been told about this park by one of the models he worked with, he'd been eager to see the place himself. "Castles, princesses and fairies. It all sounds so beautiful." His smile widened when he saw his enthusiasm effect the six already excited children.

Well, five excited kids actually. Ami was holding onto En's hand while sleepily rubbing her eyes. The four-year-old wasn't at all happy with the early hour. 

The group was at the train station, waiting for their train to arrive. Much to Kinshirou's displeasure. He'd have much rather rented a car. It was much faster to reach their destination in their own vehicle and it they wouldn't have to carry their bags around all day. 

But somehow, he'd been veto-ed. 

Noticing her husband's frown, Madoka linked their arms together. "It's not bad Kin-chan." She told him, smiling. "This station is beautiful. And look." Madoka smiled down at their son who kept glancing left to see if the train arrived yet. "Arashi is excited to see the trains here."

Looking at his son, Kinshirou felt his frown melt away. Four-year-old Arashi was bouncing on his heels, eager to visit the Dutch theme park. Today was going to be a great day.

"This station really is something else." En commented nodding and looking upwards. "The sign on the roof said this was built in 1843."

"It was!" Rei, Akoya and Ibushi's eldest daughter beamed. The little girl held a brochure tightly in her hands. Rei loved brochures, she'd been collecting them the whole vacation so far. The one she was holding now was a small folder with information about the station they were at. Luckily for her it had a part written in Japanese for the tourists as well. "This station has been rebuilt lots of times since 1843, but they kept the same design and didn't change the awi- archi... ar..."

"Architecture." Ibushi provided for her. Grinning at her he knelt down and took the brochure from her. "Want papi to help you read more, angel?"

"Yes please!"

Ryuu watched them and blew out a whistle. "I can't believe Rei-chan can already read."

"She's learning ridiculously fast." Akoya agreed, not without a huge amount of pride in his voice. Rei was only five-years-old, but far ahead for her age. "I've been reading them western fairy tales for weeks now, Rei reads them with me too."

"I've been reading Sakura fairy tales too." Ryuu replied, eyes on his and Io's three-year-old daughter. Sakura was walking around near Arrashi who seemed to be keeping an eye on his favorite cousin as well. Of course, Sakura was wearing her fairy wings. "So, Saku-chan can recognize stuff at that fairy tale forest."

"I think we've all been showing off western stories these past weeks." Atsushi said gaining everyone's attention. He was returning from a 'snack haul' with Ikari. He and his son were carrying a plastic bag each.

En raised an eyebrow. "Atsu it's only a one-hour train ride." He reminded his husband, eyeing the two bags. "How much candy are you planning to give me?"

At that Ami perked up, her sleepiness forgotten. "Daddy no!" Ami exclaimed wildly shaking her head, uneven dirty blond hair going in every direction. "The candy is for me!"

"Really now?" En smirked down at her. "What if I get really, really hungry?"

Ami thought it over for a minute, a look of concentration on her face. Then she grinned. "Then I'll give you one." She decided and even held up her index finger to show she really meant  _one_  candy.

"Just one?" En pouted at her.

"...No, more." The blond turned to her other dad. "Daddy how many candies?"

"I bought enough snacks for the trip sweetie." Atsushi assured her. "Some for the ride back as well."

"Okay!" Ami grinned and looked at En again. "We have more candies, so it's okay."

"Boy am I glad about that." En laughed softly, ruffling Ami's short hair.

"Everyone!" Yumoto cried out, startling the other adults. "The train is coming!" 

"Woo woo!" Arashi grinned stepping forward, he giggled when Madoka took his hand.

Io scooped Sakura up, smirking when the toddler snuggled against his shoulder.

Ryuu reached into his pocket and winced. "Tickets?"

"That's exactly why I have both our tickets." Io reminded his husband, shaking his head in amusement. 

Akoya took Hana's hand and glanced at ibushi who had his hands on Rei's shoulders.

"The trains here look different." Ikari observed, fidgeting with plastic bag.

"We're gonna have so much fun today." Yumoto told his oldest cousin, making sure not to be too loud. Very aware that being too loud would only upset the nervous child.

En nodded. "Yumoto is right buddy." He assured his son. "It will be a fun day."

Feeling less worried, Ikari nodded and smiled back at his dad.

The train stopped in front of them, and the group that was both family and friends, entered the yellow and blue train.


	2. The Journey

Sighing, Ryuu started humming the lullaby again, while rubbing circles on Sakura's back. But it was no use. The red-head just hummed along, watching the scenery through the window. "Come on princess." Ryuu pleaded. "It nappy time." It was best if Sakura napped during the train ride, it was long enough for her to sleep undisturbed.

"You might as well stop." Io pointed out. He was sitting next to Ryuu watching him struggle to get their daughter to nap. "She's too excited."

"It's gonna suck if she falls asleep at the park." Ryuu said, still stroking Sakura's back.

"I'm not sleepy!" The toddler protested squirming off Ryuu's lap and crawling over the blue cushioned seat to sit closer to the window. "Are we there yet daddy?'

"Almost princess." Io told her, smiling. "Tell daddy when you see any sheep."

"Kay!" Sakura looked out of window again, a look of concentration on her round face.

Io chuckled, that would keep her distracted till she eventually fell asleep. They stopped letting Sakura have afternoon naps months ago. Their little girl was a ray of sunshine, energetic playful sunshine that didn't need naps or else she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep at night.

But today was a busy day. And busy days were an exception for nap time.

A few seats away sat the Kusatsu family. They sat in two-person seat. Arashi sitting on his mother's lap, so they could all look at Kinshirou's tablet. They were playing memory on the tablet and so far, Arashi was winning. 

"You'd think I'd better at this by now." Madoka muttered. As a pre-school teacher, she played games like these on a daily basis. But her own son totally had her beat. And so had Kin-chan. Sighing she crossed her arms. "We're playing scrabble next." 

"Okay mama." Arashi answered, his scarlet eyes glued to the tablet screen. He reached forward and tapped two of the squares on the screen and smiled when he saw the two images that popped up were identical. "Another point for me!"

"Good job." Kinshirou praised, earning a delighted giggle from his son.

Behind them sat the Arima family. Ibushi was reading a book with Rei, while Akoya was braiding Hana's hair. The 4-year-old looked moments away from falling asleep, enjoying the feeling of her dad's hands styling her hair.

Ami didn't have that problem. She was already asleep and so was her dad. Atsushi and Ikari paid them no attention. Ikari's dark eyes were on his fidget spinner, and Atsushi was peacefully reading a novel. It was one of En's first novels. It was amusing to see how much his husband's writing style had changed over the years.

As for Yumoto, he was sending funny messages to his crush. A regular client of the bathhouse. Once he got bored with that he'd show Arashi the book about animals he brought along for the train trip. All part of being the fun uncle after all.

* * *

 

An hour later they were in the bus, almost at the amusement park. Sakura who had been asleep in Ryuu's arms for the past forty minutes, stirred. The three-year-old blinked and sat up. Then her brown eyes widened. "We're in a bus!" Sakura exclaimed, looking around in surprise. 

Io snorted. "Isn't it magical?" 

"Must be nice." En commented, a pout pulling lips forward. "Being carried to where you have to be while you're asleep."

Sitting in the seat behind En, Kinshirou scoffed. "I always knew you were an infant."

Ami looked up from her coloring book, green crayon in her hands. "What's an infant?"

"An infant is a baby." Rei explained, holding up her index finger which she usually did when explaining something. "A very young baby."

"Aw!" Hana smiled and then went back to looking through the window. The bus had been driving past a forrest for a while. So many trees. She was getting bored of it. But then she saw it.

Hana and Akoya noticed it at the same time. It looked like giant tulips growing out from between the trees. As the bus moved closer they saw that the tulips were actually, part of a building. A beautiful building with a sign in front of it that read 'Efteling hotel' 

"Guys!" Akoya grinned. "Look, we're almost there!"

The children and even their parents were glued to the window as they approached the amusement park. Soon enough the Efteling's grand entrance came into view. 

"That looks so... weird." Ryuu chuckled. "It's kinda like a circus tent."

"No! It’s like a dragon claw!" Arashi called out, grinning widely. "Can we get out of the bus now?"

"Almost peanut." Madoka told her son. "It actually looks really beautiful."

Akoya smirked. "Told you."

Five minutes later the bus stopped and the group exited the vehicle. The bus stop was at the opposite of the park's parking area, and what a huge parking area that was.

"Looks like we still have some walking to do till we get there." Ibushi stated, hands on his hips. He was glad that he wasn't carrying a big backpack like Atsushi was. They'd do a lot of walking today after all. He had his wallet in his pocket and most of the girls' supplies were in Akoya's purse.

Io nodded. "Sakura do you want to walk?"

"Yesh!" 

"Of course, she wants to walk, this is exciting!" Yumoto said. He was standing in front of the group. Eager to get walking and get to the park.

"He's right you know?" Atsushi commented as they started walking. "I am kinda excited." He looked down at his son and was relieved to see that Ikari wasn't looking nervous at all, and in fact looked happy to reach the amusement park.

As they walked, the group quickly became aware of one thing.

Music.

Soft, gentle music filled the area. Playing from hidden music boxes to create a calm, magical atmosphere.

"How nice." Madoka said, taking Kinshirou's hand in hers, smiling when he laced their fingers together. 

The children were in front of the group now. Hana was skipping along to the soft music, occasionally doing a pirouette. Her blue dress twirling around her legs.

Just as they were approaching the main entrance the kids stopped in front of a statue. A moving statue inside a tube. It was one of a book that seemed to be floating, and a large white quill was writing in it.

"That's so cool." Ami said, hands pressed against the glass tube. "What's it writing daddy?"

"I can't read it." En shrugged. "It's in Dutch."

"You should use a quill to write books too dad." Ikari said, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "It will look more fun."

"Maybe I'll do that when I'll write a magic book."

Blue eyes lit up. "You're gonna write a magic book?" Ami asked, jumping a bit.

Chuckling, En guided his children to the entrance where the others were already waiting. 

"Too bad we don't have four more people with us." Io said once it was almost his turn to buy tickets for himself, Ryuu and Sakura. "We'd have gotten a bigger discount then."

"Some things never change." Ryuu rolled his eyes, very sure his husband was mentally calculating how much entry price cost in yen, compared to the price in euros. "It's our vacation."

True. And it wasn't like they couldn't afford it. Io just liked to know exactly how much he was spending. Vacation or not. Still...

Inside Io watched the kids run forward to look at a group of musicians which were playing a cheery tune.

"Let's have some fun."


	3. Pretty Photo!

The first thing you do when you reach your destination after a long journey, is of course, use the bathroom. Which was what the group did.

"Ami, do you wanna use the girl's bathroom?" Madoka offered, smiling when the blond girl hopped over to her and took her hand. Madoka was also holding Hana's hand. Rei would follow her.

"Thanks, Madoka." Atsushi bowed his head for a second. Usually he'd enter the women's bathroom with Ami, but the bathrooms here was crowded and Atsushi didn't want to make the anyone uncomfortable. 

When Madoka and the girls entered the bathroom, Ryuu and Sakura got out. Still carrying his daughter, Ryuu walked over the small café where Io, Yumoto, Kinshirou and Arashi were already sitting.

"All clean now princess?" Io asked smiling at Sakura.

"Uh huh!" Sakura lightly hit the small table as Ryuu sat down with her. 

"The coffee is surprisingly good here." Io commented, taking another sip from his warm drink and then eyeing his cup in amusement. Even the coffee cups were decorated with fairy tale characters on them. 

Ryuu smirked. "You got the big bad wolf huh? Suits you."

"Does it now?" Io chuckled taking another sip.

Arashi was swinging his legs back and forth. "Can we go into the rides now?"

"Can we?" Yumoto added in a pleading tone.

"When your mother gets ba-" Kinshirou's brow twitched in irritation. " _Yumoto_."

"We're all just sitting here." The taller man complained, playfully sticking his tongue out at Kinshirou, earning laughter from Arashi. Smiling Yumoto got to his feet. "Come on Ara-chan, let's go look at the map on that sign over there to see which rides we should go in first."

"Okay!" Arashi didn't hesitate and left with Yumoto, a bounce in his step.

Kinshirou watched them go, eyebrows shooting upward to his hairline. "Did Yumoto just steal my son?"

Shrugging Io finished his coffee and placed his cup down near Sakura so she could look at the picture of the big bad wolf on it. "We're at an amusement park. You can't assume the kids will just sit still."

Kinshirou didn't reply. Instead he looked at Sakura who was now calmly looking at Io's cup. Turning the paper cup over in her hands to look at the picture of the big bad wolf on it. Unaware of her uncle's eyes on her.

"Saku-chan is easy to keep happy." Ryuu replied, looking at his daughter. Gently stroking her red hair.

Soon the rest of the group joined them. "Don't tell me you lost our son already." Madoka teased her husband, having already spotted Arashi standing at the sign with Yumoto. "He's so excited."

"Are you talking about Yumoto or Arashi?" En questioned, leaning back, one hand on his hip.

"Both." Kinshirou and Madoka chorused, sharing a fond look when they realized they'd spoken at the same time.

Once En got himself a cup of coffee to go, they joined Yumoto and Arashi at the sign. Judging by how animatedly they were talking, it was clear the duo already decided which ride they should go in first.

"This one!" The white-haired boy cried, pointing at a spot on the sign. 

Even without understanding the language, Kinshirou easily recognized the words. "Something with pandas huh?" Naturally they'd end up going into an animal themed ride first when they let Arashi and Yumoto decide first.

"Can we go daddy?"

Kinshirou almost scoffed. "Of course, we can."

* * *

 

To reach the line for the ride called Panda Dream, the group had to walk through a small section of the park which was made to look like they were walking through the rain forest. Large plants, statues and there was even a smoke machine somewhere creating a fog around their feet.

"A giant turtle!" Rei exclaimed letting of Akoya's hand to run ahead with Arashi. The two kids grinned petting the plastic animal. 

Akoya half expected Rei to share a fact about turtles, but instead she kept walking, giggling happily as they approached the end of the line. Akoya smiled, his eldest girl was too excited for fun facts. 

Noticing an amazing sight from his left, Akoya slowed down his steps. Akoya was a smart man. Capable of running his own fashion company and fluent in multiple languages. So Akoya knew that he wasn't gazing at a real rock wall. That the beautiful waterfall he was admiring wasn't natural.

But it was still _really_ beautiful.

"Ibushi," Akoya called out when he stopped walking. "Take a photo of me in front of this waterfall."

Pausing Ibushi chuckled. Hana was still holding his hand. Ibushi didn't expect her to want to walk ahead. Her sister on the other hand...

"We'll keep an eye on Rei-chan." Io assured. "Hurry up though, the line is moving." He said before continuing after the others.

"Thanks." Ibushi nodded and grabbed the camera. "We should go to Bali next year." He commented admiring the waterfall. It looked great. Ibushi let of Hana's hand to adjust the zoom of the camera. They had the perfect weather for this trip. The sky was bright blue, the same shade as his husband's eyes. "My day is already great." Ibushi said, zooming in on Akoya's face.

Knowing exactly what Ibushi was doing, Akoya pursed his lips, put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "Charmer."

"You look positively angelic." Ibushi complimented smirking when Akoya's cheeks gained a pink hue. "Get ready for your picture honey."

"No!"

Both Ibushi and Akoya looked over at Hana. The four-year-old walked over to Akoya and reached up. "Hana in photo too."

Giggling at her antics, Akoya lifted her up. "You have to say,  _I_  want to be in the photo too."

"Yes, you too." Hana nodded hugging Akoya. "Hana wants a photo with daddy."

There was no arguing with that. With a grin on his face, Akoya turned to Ibushi. "You heard the little lady Ibu-chan."

"Got it." Ibushi looked through the camera. "Say pretty photo."

"Pretty photo!" Akoya and Hana chorused, striking a pose.

* * *

 

When Akoya, Ibushi and Hana joined the rest of the gang, the line had moved along already. They reached the entrance of the ride where each of them was given a pair of black, 3D glasses and led to a room that resembled an underground cave.

There were screens on the wall displaying various wildlife animals in great detail. A voice over spoke over the image of two monkeys playing with 3D glasses.

"The 3D glasses are for in the next room." Ibushi translated for everyone. "And you're not allowed to take photos in the next room."

Ryuu froze. "You're allowed to take photos in  _this_  room, right?" 

"You are." Io assured, grinning from ear to ear. "Keep it up."

That was all the confirmation the pink-haired man needed. "Let's take another selfie Sakura."

"Yesh!"

Ryuu held his phone up, his three-year-old daughter securely in his arm. Both of them were already wearing the black 3D glasses, which were slightly too big for Sakura. "Let's use our cool face princess."

Apparently, Sakura's 'cool face' was her lifting her nose up and crossing her short arms over her chest.

"Perfect!" Ryuu grinned. "Now a silly one."

Ten minutes later they were led into the next room which looked like a cinema. Once everyone in the room was seated, the large doors closed and the screen came to life. There was a panda on screen.

The panda pointed at a glowing image of the globe and sadly shook its' head. Then pointed again. The image of the globe grew, expending to further than just the screen. Suddenly it was as if they were at the North Pole. Watching walruses move around on cracking ice.

One of the walruses sneezed and Arashi shrieked with laughter when he actually felt water drops land on his cheeks.

They watched as two polar bear cubs played with piece of ice, and it sounded as if a piece of ice was truly rolling to the back of the room.

The scene in the north ended with an ice berg collapsing, the next scene took them under water. Sea bubbles floated around the room and friendly looking turtle swam towards the audience.

"This is amazing." Yumoto breathed, fighting the urge to reach forward and try to touch the 3D turtle.

* * *

After the 4D movie experience was over, doors at the other end of the room opened and everyone exited.  At the sides of the doors were boxes where they could leave the 3D glasses at.

The next room was a huge indoor playground made to look like various places of the world where wildlife could be found. While the older kids played, Io  and Ryuu let Sakura look around the small gift shop. There were too many big kids playing around wildly, for Io's tastes. Sakura was too small to walk there.

"Panda!" Sakura cried grabbing a fluffy, stuffed panda bear and hugging it close. It looked just like the one in the movie. Only less sad. Smiling, the toddler looked at Io. "Daddy can me keep?"

"Of course, princess." Io answered, already reaching for his wallet.

"Not so fast." Ryuu interrupted. Chuckling he grouched down to meet Sakura's eyes. "We're still gonna go in lots of rides today sweetie. And visit lots of shops." He told her. "So, let's leave Mr. Panda here, and if you still want him at the end of the day, we can get him. Okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go wait outside for the others, we can pick the next right." Ryuu said.

Grinning Sakura took Ryuu's hand and the family of tree stepped outside. While Sakura was looking around Ryuu shot Io an amused look. Io knew exactly what that look meant and shrugged. Perhaps he liked spoiling his daughter too much. He didn't view it as a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this is pure self indulgence for me. I live in the Netherlands and went to the Efteling a few days ago, and then I wanted to write about our boys visiting the park with their own families.
> 
> Fact: The Efteling is 10th most popular amusement park in Europe.
> 
> Fact: The station the boys are at is Station Hollands Spoor, if you're curious google it ^^ Personally I like how that station looks.


End file.
